Stacy's April Fools!
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: It's a certain day and someone has it all planned..A girl will pay some people a visit..and will it leave them shocked or really mad?


Stacy lazily got outta bed her brown hair a mess "Ugh.." She groaned looking at her calendar she then jumped for joy "TODAY'S MY DAY TO SHINE!!" She screamed so loud that the whole leaf village heard. She quickly took a shower and got dressed wearing a knee lenth black skirt and a siverish blue color long sleeved shirt that made her shoulders bare.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do today" She said with a smirk as she walked out her door, She stopped infront of the closest house and knocked on the door "Hey Mae" Naruto said happily, She smiled innocently ignoring the fact that Naruto rhymed with her middle name "Is Sasuke here?" She asked as she peeked in like alittle child.

"No..Why would he be here?" He asked confused and Stacy frowned "Well he told everybody that he was going to sleep over at your house and you two were going to have so much fun, He said if we needed him just to come by your house in the morning" She replied and Naruto was dead silent, She mentally laughed her butt off.

"WHAT?!" He finally yelled after a moment.

"What..you didn't know?" She asked innocently, Naruto growled.

"That didn't and NEVER will happen!!" He yelled slamming the door shut.

Stacy shrugged and walked off then after she was out of hearing distance broke out laughing.

-------------------------

Stacy walked up to the next door and knocked "Well Hello, Stacy" Said Sasuke as he opened door "Hey Sasuke!" She greeted happily.

"What brings you here?" He asked and She blinked.

"I told you I needed to talk to you, remember?" She asked and Sasuke started to look confused.

"No, I don't remember that" He replied and she frowned.

"But I said it at my party last week" She said.

Sasuke was quiet but then spoke "What is it about?" He asked and She smirked.

"I 'saw' your brother..and now I'm pregnant, The clan is going to be restored after all!" She said pointing at her belly, Sasuke stared at her belly and was silent yet again.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY BROTHER?!" He yelled then Stacy had to make herself not puke or laugh..she didn't like Itachi but loved even more to torture Sasuke.

"Well..Bye, Sasuke! Be A Good Uncle!!" She cheered as she walked off leaving Sasuke frozen stiff..She giggled "Two down plenty to go" She quietly said to herself

--------------------------------

She knocked on the door to the next house, She smiled even more when she saw two people answer the door "Hey Stacy" Kiba said with Shino next to him.

"Congratulations!" Stacy cheered, Kiba started to look confused.

"For what?" Shino asked and Stacy smiled even more.

"About you two accepting each others feelings! It's so nice to see you two a couple!" She answered cheerfully.

Kiba and Shino on the other hand...was not cheerful at all.

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled and Stacy smiled even bigger.

"I'm going to spread the good news!!" She yelled as she ran off the steps of Shino's house.

"HEY!!" Yelled Kiba.

"WAIT!!" Shino yelled but She ignored them.

--------------------------------

After Stacy got done laughing she walked up and knocked on Lee's door "Oh Hello Mae!!" He cheered using her middle name just like Naruto.

"Hey Lee, I have to talk to you" She said serious.

"What?" He asked alittle worried now.

"It's Sakura" She said looking making noone was looking which made Lee more worried.

"Is my beautiful blossom okay?!" He asked now grabbing Stacy's shoulders shaking her like crazy.

"Yes but she's.." Lee stopped shaking her then bent closer to Stacy's face "..pregnant by Naruto" Lee fell silent.

"AAAHHHH!! NOOOO!!!!" He screamed running in his house slamming the door shut.

"That was easy" Stacy said smirking and it grew when she heard stuff breaking in the house.

She walked down the street to the next house

----------------------------------

She knocked and when the door opened she gasped "Oh..uh..Stacy it's uh..nice to see you" There stood Neji in his boxers.

"Neji! Don't answer your door half naked!" She scolded and Neji coughed quickly putting on a pair of ninja pants.

"Okay, What is it?" He asked and Stacy breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled.

"Good news!" She said happily, Neji started to look confused.

"What good news is there that I don't know?" He asked then Stacy smirked.

"Gai-sensai and Lee finally figured out how they feel about eachother!!" She cheered and Neji coughed with a disgusted look.

"How in the hell is that good news?!" He asked and Stacy smiled evilly making Neji gulp.

"Because.." Neji held his breath "..They invited you over Gai-sensai's house tonight so you three can d-"

"NOWAY IN HELL!!!" Neji cut Stacy off about to have a heart attack.

"You don't like their offer?" She asked and Neji growled.

"NO!! NOW LEAVE!!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Stacy smirked and walked off to the next house "Shikamaru's next then after that Chouji..hehehe..I'm so loving today!"

------------------------------------

Stacy walked up and knocked on Shikamaru's door "Hold on!" She heard a man yell which she thought it was his father.

"Oh your Stacy Mae, Right?" Asked Shikamaru's dad when the door opened and Stacy nodded.

"I've heard alot about you and Brittany" He said and Stacy smiled.

"Thanks..I think..I really need to speak to Shikamaru" She said then jumped when Shikaku yelled "SHIKAMARU!!".

"Dad, What is it?" Asked Shikamaru and Shikaku sighed, He then turned smiled at Stacy.

"Cya later" He said as he backed away letting Shikamaru come to the door.

He looked at Stacy "Yo Stacy, Why're you here?" He asked and Stacy started to cry.

She hugged Shikamaru "I'm so scared!!" She yelled and Shikamaru patted her back gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked..Him and Stacy were very close friends.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried into his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong already" He was starting to get annoyed.

"Kakashi!!" She screamed.

"What about Kakashi?" He asked.

"Kakashi!! He Raped Me Shikamaru!!!" She screamed and Shikamaru froze.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!" He yelled and Stacy sniffed, Shikamaru jumped up and ran into his house leaving Stacy smirking.

"Well off to Chouji's" She said walking off to the next house.

------------------------------------------

She knocked on the door "Hello Stacy, You want to see Chouji?" Chouza asked and Stacy nodded.

"Well he's in the kitchen, You can join us for breakfast if you want" Stacy smiled.

"Thank you, I was so excited this morning that I didn't get to eat" Chouza smiled warmly and stepped aside, Stacy walked in and took off her black high heels like Tsunade's.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Chouji "Stacy!!" He said happily and Stacy walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Why're you here?" He asked eating a pancake that was made for him, Stacy just grabbed an apple "I came to tell you something" She said taking a bite of it.

Chouji furrowed his brows "What's that?" He asked confused, Stacy took another bite.

"I'm so hungry and this is so good" Stacy said taking another bite, Chouza sat down at the table as well.

Chouji waited for his answer but when she took yet another bite of the apple he started getting bored.

"Can you just tell me so I can get back to eating?" He asked and Stacy nodded.

"Yea sure, Okay I was going to tell you that.." Chouza and Chouji leaned in their seats "..I think I'm pregnant" She replied and Chouji stiffened.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Chouji yelled with eyes wide "Yea, I think so..." She replied and Chouza looked away trying not to act like he was eaves dropping on his son and his friend.

"Who's the father?" He asked and Stacy blushed "Remember the party?" She asked and Chouji nodded "Well It's between Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino,Gaara and You" Chouza sit out the tea he was drinking all over the table.

"WHAT?!" Chouji and Chouza yelled shocked "Might be..me?" Chouji asked and Stacy nodded.

"I have to go..Gotta take a pee test to be sure!" She said standing up and put her shoes on then walked out the door still with the apple.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Chouji said standing up heading up to his room, Chouza even lost his appitite.

-------------------------------------

She knocked on Tenten's door when the door opened she was happy to see Tenten and Hinata "Well hi, Stacy!" Tenten cheered and Stacy nodded then smiled at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, Why are you here?" She asked and Hinata blushed "H-Hi..We wer-were just ta-talking abo-about a mission we ha-have toge-together" She said and Stacy nodded.

"Well I came here to wish you guys good luck and here's gifts from Naruto and Neji!! Bye and Be careful!!" She said handing them the two boxes and walked down the street.

Tenten smiled and opened hers "AH!! It's The New Scroll I've Been Wanting!!" Tenten ran inside while squealing happily reading the note that was on it, Hinata stared at her present then slowly unwrapped it.

When she peeked into the box she almost fainted, It's a picture with her and Naruto kissing she picked up a note..She walked back ino the house with her whole face red after reading the note.

-----------------------------------

"Suckers" She said with a smirk, She walked to the next house and knocked.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled a different girl voice then Stacy had expected, When the door opened their were two girls.

"Hey Sakura, Ino I have some gossip!" She cheered with the biggest smile.

"Well come in Stacy!" Ino said gesturing her into her house, Stacy nodded and walked in.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked and Stacy nodded "Sure is" She replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay tell us!" Both Sakura and Ino cheered dying to know what it was.

"Well..Sasuke slept over at Naruto's, Kiba and Shino are together, Gai,Lee and Neji are together..disturbing I know, Hinata is going to suduce Naruto and Tenten is going to try and suduce Neji as well..plus Sasuke's clan is going to be restored but I'm not telling with who!!" Stacy smiled at the two girls faces.

"I figured since you two would love to spread the news, I thought I would tell you guys" Stacy explained and Ino smirked "Don't worry, We'll have the whole village knowing by the end of today" She said and Sakura smirked "You can count on that!" She agreed.

"Thank you!! I have to go and find Gaara and Kankuro!" She said standing up walking over to the door.

"Cya!" The two girls waved with the biggest smiles, Stacy waved back as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay! This is going to be fun!!" She cheered and she skipped down the street towards the inn.

-------------------------------------

Stacy walked into the inn and walked over to the counter "Well hello miss Stacy, What may I help you with?" The nice young man with shoulder lenth black hair asked Stacy, She smiled "Can you tell me the room where Kankuro and Gaara is staying in?" She asked and the man winked.

"Wow I didn't know a sweet nice young woman like yourself went for brothers" He said going through a book, This made Stacy blush "It's not like that" She said as she waited, The man chuckled "The room number is eighteen, Have fun" He said then winked, Stacy blushed even more as she turned around.

She walked up to the door number eighteen then knocked "Come in" Said a familar voice that Stacy loved, She opened the door and ran over to Gaara.

"Stacy" He said as she hugged him, He wrapped his arms around her "I have some news Gaara!!" Stacy said cheerfully, Gaara eyed her..he knew something was up..She usally didn't act like this "What?" He asked and Stacy pulled back and pointed at her belly.

"I'm Pregnant!!" She said happily, Gaara froze "WHAT?!" Yelled two people standing by quiet, Stacy looked at them and smiled "Yep! Your going to a aunt, Temari!" She cheered and Temari was shocked, Temari looked at Gaara staring at Stacy.

"And Kankuro.." Stacy stopped when he busted out laughing "GAARA IS GOING TO BE A FATHER!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Stacy smirked trying not to slap him..'what's so wrong about Gaara being a father?! I think he would make a good father!' Stacy thought.

"Kankuro your going to be an uncle and a father!" She yelled and Kankuro stopped instancly "WAIT! WHAT?!" He yelled and Stacy rubbed her belly while looking down "Britt's pregnant" She said and Kankuro fell silent.

"Well I have to go take another pee test just to make sure!!" With that said she walked out the door then out into the street.

"One more stop to make!" She squealed out happily runnning into the forest.

----------------------------------

"It took me three hours to get here, Thank You Tobi!" She said as she aproached a blocked cave that Tobi showed her where it was, She walked up the boulder and did a few signs.

When the boulder moved enough to let her walk through she walked in, She walked around till she found the living room where she thought everyone would be.

"I'M SO HAPPY!! YOUR NOT MAD!! I'M SO NAKED!! YOUR SO GLAD!!!" She sang what she just thought up as she entered the living room.

"STACY?!" Yelled almost all of the members, She waved "Yo!" She said happily sitting in Tobi's lap, Everyone glared at the two mainly Zetsu and Itachi.

"Mae-chan!!" Tobi said happily hugging her, Stacy gasped "Tobi! You'll hurt the baby!!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks..Then Tobi loosened his grip.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Pein, Stacy smiled and rubbed her belly "Just found out today" She said happily humming, Everyone exchanged looks then glared back at her.

"Who's the father, un?" Asked Deidara and everyone nodded, Stacy smiled and pointed at Zetsu "It's going to have green hair maybe yellow eyes" She said and everyone glared at him "ZETSU!!" Yelled almost all the members.

"Oh Hidan!" She said and Hidan looked at her "What?" He asked trying not to laugh at Zetsu's scared face "Your going to be a father!!" He stiffened, Everyone glared back at Stacy "WHAT?!" Hidan yelled and Stacy smiled.

"Well it's yours or Deidaras..Brittany wanted me to tell you guys" Deidara now stiffened, Everyone glared at him "SHE'S MINE!!!" Hidan yelled then jumped Deidara, There were cursing and everything "Stacy.." She turned her head to Sasori, He smirked.

"Are you sure that your baby isn't mine?" He asked then everyone stopped even Hidan and Deidara they glared at him "Huh?" Stacy was blushing she was took off guard..Sadly she didn't know that Sasori knew it was April fools today.

"What..Remember a month ago?" He asked and she blushed worse "That was when we threw that party!!" Kisame yelled and Sasori nodded "What Stacy didn't tell you was that we..went up in my room..for two hours..of nothing but.." He waved his brows and everyone gasped, Stacy was blushing furiously..'I don't remember that! but..I did get drunk'..

"Hey! Don't forget about me!!" Yelled Kakuzu as he also knew what day it was, Stacy blushed even worse "Wha?" She asked then anyone could tell he smirked "You also came up in my room that night" Everyone glared at him then at her.

"So it's between Zetsu,Sasori or Kakuzu?" Konan asked and the three nodded except Stacy was freaking out "Uhmm.." Stacy was starting to breath heavy "What about me? You was also in my room" Everyone looked at smirking Kisame.

"Wait..what?" Stacy asked and then Tobi coughed "Mae-chan also visited Tobi's room!" He said then everyone started to glare at Stacy, Her breathing got unsteady and she..couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAHHHHH!!! SO MANY THOUGHTS!! SO MANY IMAGES!! I'M LEAVING!!" She yelled standing up running out of the base, Everyone looked at eachother then smirked "HA!! Good thing you warned us Konan!!" Hidan yelled remembering the look on Stacy's face.

"I knew Stacy enough to know she LOVES april fools day" Konan said then everyone broke out laughing but Zetsu had to ask something..

"But what if she really is pregnant?" Everyone stopped laughing...

----------------------------------

**TBC?..How will they get her back?? Just review and tell me if you want me to continue!! I hoped you liked it!!**


End file.
